mass_effect_resurgencefandomcom-20200215-history
Situs Optinus
Situs Optinus is a Turian Vanguard who usually doesn't rely on his biotics. He finds his duty to be of the utmost importance and often disregards his own safety to ensure the missions completion. A ex-prison guard, Cabal member and current C-Sec transmissions officer-- he makes a great addition to the SSV Jughead . Background Situs was born on Gellix after the Turians took it back from the Krogans. Gellix is notable for being one of the most dangerous planets and has an incredibly dangerous prison. This is likely what drove Situs to be the lawbringer that he is today. Situs was a simple prison guard before he eventually joined Turian military. His exposure to element zero made him a rarity amongst Turians. He was assigned to a Cabal, which are squads of 10-15 soldiers who act as shock troops. He spent a few years with them before a biotic overload killed his whole squad-- except himself. Neglecting to blame himself, he stills rarely uses his biotics in fear of a similar circumstance occuring agian. Citus left for the Citadel after leaving the Turian military and joined C-Sec. His position for C-Sec is an odd one-- transferal. He secures that things that need to be exported and imported to the Citadel are done so without trouble. Situs loathes guard duty because of his time as a prison guard and would prefer to be on the move. Situs was aboard the STG ship that contained Thrash and was to make sure that all the subject made it to the Citadel. his comrade betrayed the operation and sabotaged the tanks, leaving only Thrash (0139) to survive. Situs has since stood by Thrash's side, although his intention is blurry as to what his intention is. Mass Effect: Resurgence Situs primarily joined the Jughead to keep a watchful eye on Thrash, however he is starting to make it a home. He spends much of his time at Starboard Observation reading data pads to buy his time. His position is rather up in the air as he, Thrash and Kanin all share extremely similar jobs. It is assumed his lack of involvement with the equipment points to him being a combat tactician when the ship is boarding/being boarded by enemy ships. He spends much of his time alone. Situs has been a key soldier on most ground missions. His experience and training with C-Sec usually causes Thatcher to chose him to lead a Bravo team if the ground party splits up, or he guards some sort of crucial point that isn't to be taken. Situs enjoys field work more than being aboard the ship.He and Swank while close in biology are two of the most diverse beings aboard the Jughead. Swanks casual approach contrast Situs' thoughtful way, although they argue they respect one another. Situs doesn't particularly like Kanin and has often remarked how much he hates Riggins' cooking. Situs convinced C-Sec to hand over "Operation 0139" to Thatcher, the Jughead and himself. Although primarily in Thatchers hands, a C-Sec representative needs to be present for all decisions regarding the subject. Many were surprised how easily Situs managed to change the contract and how willing he was to do so, leaving some (especially Wade) suspicious.